The invention relates to pool tables and more specifically to a score display assembly that is detachably secured to the side wall of a coin-operated pool table.
Conventional pool tables allow a player who has put a particular ball in a pool table pocket to place it on a shelf or rack structure reserved entirely for that player. This allows all of the players to have a clear view as to who has pocketed each of the particular balls.
In a coin-operated pool table, the only ball that can be retrieved from the table after it has gone into a pocket is the cue-ball. The numbered balls are all directed to a ball return chamber that is often visible along one of the side walls of the table. It is thus difficult to remember what balls were pocketed by the pool players unless the players keep track on a chalkboard or pad of paper.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel score display assembly that can be detachably secured to the side wall of a coin-operated table immediately above the window covering the pool ball return chamber.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel score display assembly for coin-operated pool tables that is easy to install and remove from a pool table.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel score display assembly for coin-operated pool tables that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel score display assembly for coin-operated pool tables that allows all of the players to easily remember who has pocketed each of the fifteen balls just by looking at the score display assembly.